1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delay adjusting method, computer program, and a computer for adjusting a delay of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been developed a technique such as a tool (computer program) for adjusting a delay of a semiconductor integrated circuit, or a computer in which the tool has been installed. As the technique, a timing adjustment is conducted when a timing violation occurs for the target wiring with respect to layout data where a first cell and a second cell which operate by clocks, and a target wiring that is connected between the first cell and the second cell are placed out in a coordinate area.
As a technique related to the above technique, for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Application No. 2005-86153 discloses a technique of connecting a dummy wiring to a target wiring by manual for the purpose of reducing the man-hours of the timing adjustment. More specifically, there is manually conducted a rewiring process in a route so as to determine a course that connects the dummy wiring to the target wiring, cut the target wiring, and connect the dummy wiring to the target wiring.
Japanese Patent Laid Open Application No. 2003-273221 discloses a technique of adjusting a distance (interval) between the target wiring and the dummy wiring for the purpose of shortening a turn around time of the layout process. More specifically, the dummy wiring around the target wiring for which a timing violation occurs is deleted, or set as a wiring prohibition area.
In recent years, it is desirable to automatically conduct the timing adjustment so as to easily leave wiring with anybody.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP2005-086153, a process of connecting the dummy wiring to the target wiring is conducted manually. For that reason, there is no versatility, and man-hours and time are required when a person other than the skilled man conducts the above process.
In the technique disclosed in JP2003-273221, the dummy wiring around the target wiring is deleted, or set as the wiring prohibition area. For that reason, in the area where the dummy wiring has been removed, the wiring density gets short, or the wiring density cannot be uniformed. Accordingly, it is necessary to conduct the timing adjustment by the aid of the dummy wiring.